Mensonges
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Elle lui a sourie, lui a assuré qu’elle allait bien, que rien ne l’affectait, qu’elle s’était habitué à cette vie. Et lui, il l’a regardé dans les yeux, et lui a promis qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à une relation "plus qu’amicale"... Il l’a regardé, lui a dit qu’il n’était pas amoureux. Il a rie et est partit, sans jamais lui montrer ses larmes...
1. chapter 1

**Résumé: Elle lui a sourie, lui a assuré qu'elle allait bien, que rien ne l'affectait, qu'elle s'était habitué à cette vie. Et lui, il l'a regardé dans les yeux, et lui a promis qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à une relation "plus qu'amicale"... Il l'a regardé, lui a dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Il a rie et est partit, sans jamais lui montrer ses larmes...**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Souffrance/comfort, romance**

 **Timeless: Lucy et Wyatt.**

-Je vais bien, Wyatt.

Elle lui un sourie

-Tu est sûre?

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

-Je te l'assure! C'est assez étrange; ca ne m'affecte pas autant que ça devrait! Sûrement parce que je me suis habitué à vivre sans elle, depuis le temps!

Elle a un ton enjoué, comme si ce n'était vraiment rien. Comme si la mort de sa petite sœur Amy, ne la dérangeait vraiment pas.

-Lucy...

Il doit pourtant s'en assuré. C'est quand même de sa faute, si Lucy a perdu sa soeur à jamais...

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, veut-tu? Ça va, promis!

-Lucy, je suis désolé... J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû empêcher la mort d'Amy. C'est comme avec Jess, je...

Elle le regarde, mi-fachée, mi-fatiguée.

-Rejette-moi.

Elle a changer de sujet, complètement, elle le sait. Elle sait aussi, au regard que lui jette ce dernier, que Wyatt ne comprend plus.

-Quoi?

-J'en ai assez de t'aimer, alors que tu ne pense qu'à ta Jessica. Et chaque fois que je t'entend répété son nom, ça m'agace alors rejette-moi une bonne fois pour toutes. Dit-moi que tu me déteste, que tu m'a jamais aimé, que je suis une plaie! Dit-le moi, pour que je passe enfin à autre chose!

Elle ne pleure pas, elle ne crie pas. Elle dis ça comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était normale de dire ça... Lui, il la regarde droit dans les yeux, avant de dire:

-Lucy... Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de tes sentiments! À vrai dire, je t'aime, mais pas comme ça. Je préfère qu'on reste amis, tout simplement car je ne suis pas amoureux de toi...

Il lui dit cela d'un ton légé et joyeux. Il se met à rire et Lucy sourie... Elle le regarde, il la regarde. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne parlent pas, ils ne bougent pas. Ils ne font que s'observer l'un et l'autre, essayant de découvrir la vérité parmi touts ces mensonges... Ils finissent par ce tourné chacun de leurs côtés, souriant à pleine dents. Ils ne se disent pas au revoir, ils partent. Wyatt sent ses larmes coulés sur ses joues, Lucy sens son coeur se broyer. Mais ils se taisent, mentent, et cachent la vérité à l'autre... Comme toujours...

 **X(**

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son appartement, elle déverrouilla la porte et entra. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'écroula en larmes, au sol. Ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Car, non, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait beau sourire devant les autres, leurs assuré qu'elle vivait la mort de sa soeur ultra bien, c'était tout le contraire... En plus, Wyatt l'avait rejeté. En soi, elle le savais déjà. Mais comment il lui avait dit, ce qu'il avait dit, c'était quand même rude. Et puis, il ne pourrais jamais la consolé, lui montré qu'elle n'est pas seule, la prendre dans ses bras... Car ce n'est pas ce que les amis font, non? De plus, il ne voudrait jamais plu la revoir, après tout ça. Elle allait devoir enduré tout toute seule. Elle allait devoir faire semblant d'être heureuse. Elle était seule au monde. Seule avec ses problèmes. Seule à pleurer. Jiya et Rufus sortait ensemble, ils étaient heureux. Connor et l'agent Christopher s'étaient mariés. Wyatt allait sûrement repartir pour de bon. Elle avait perdu sa soeur, sa mère, tout...

Deux semaine plus tôt, Wyatt lui annonçait qu'ils allaient chercher Amy, qu'ils allaient la ramener. Deux semaines plus tôt, Lucy allait voire sa mère, pour tout lui expliquer. Deux semaines plus tôt, elle apprenait que sa mère faisais elle aussi partie de rittenhouse, qu'il y avait encore un espion quelques part... Et puis, tout était partit en vrille: La chasse à l'homme avait continuer, le trio traquant sans relâche Emma. Ils avaient réussi à la neutralisé. Mais pendant ce temps, Connor Mason était allé chez elle et avait tué sa mère. Rittenhouse avait disparu une bonne fois pour toutes, mais Lucy avait en même temps perdue sa mère. Pour la consolé, Wyatt avait foncé dans la navette temporel et ils étaient allés sauver Amy. Et ils avaient réussis! Lorsqu'elle était revenue chez elle, trois jours plus tôt, Lucy avait découvert sa soeur, en chair et en os. Elle l'avait longuement gardé dans ses bras, pleurant de joie. Puis, l'historienne lui avait tout raconté; Sa première rencontre avec Wyatt, son premier voyage spatio-temporel, sa panique lorsqu'elle avait découvert que sa soeur n'existait plus, son fiancé... Tout, et dans les moindres détails. Leurs mères étaient peut-être morte, mais au moin, elles étaient ensembles. Elles allaient pouvoir se soutenir... À la fin du récit de sa soeur, Amy avait sauter sur ses pieds et lui avait demandé de lui montré la navette, et de lui présenté tout le monde. Face à l'excitation de sa petite soeur, Lucy avait craqué et accepté. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'étaient rendues à Mason Industries et qu'Amy avait fait la découverte de tout l'univers dans lequel Lucy avait jadis été. Elle avait bien apprécié Wyatt, et ils souriait tous. Puis, Amy avait demandé de faire un tour dans la navette. Lucy avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque et elle s'était promis que plus jamais sa famille toucherais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Sa soeur l'avait regardé tristement. C'est Wyatt qui s'était alors interposé, disant que ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Qu'il ne pouvait pas rien arrivé à Amy. De plus, Connor avait amélioré la navette et maintenant, cinq personnes maximum pouvait rentré! Avec les arguments de Wyatt, Lucy avait finie par soupiré et avait hoché la tête. Amy avait crié, heureuse, et avait embrasser Wyatt sur la joue pour le remercier. Puis, elle avait embarqué dans la navette, suivit par Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus et Jiya. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle repense à tout ça, Lucy n'en veut pas à Wyatt. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Amy allait être tué... Mais ça lui fais mal. En plus d'avoir perdue sa mère, elle n'avait même pas Amy à ces côté... Ni même Wyatt... Elle continua à pleurer, et alla se coucher sans manger. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait jamais faim.

 **X(**

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, sa première pensé fut pour l'historienne. Puis, il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. À ce qu'il avait répondu. Et il se traita de tout les noms. Car il avait mentit. Il l'aimait. Il était amoureux de Lucy depuis longtemps. Et elle se déclarait enfin, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, lui assuré qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Il aurait pu, et pourtant, il avait été assez stupide pour lui dire tout le contraire. Bien sûr, il aimait encore Jess. Bien sûr, il ne l'oublierais jamais. Mais maintenant, il y avait Lucy. Et il l'aimait. Pas juste en amis... Sauf qu'il avait fait le con. Il lui avait brisé le coeur, il avait en quelque sorte tué Amy. Jamais plus Lucy ne voudrait de lui. C'était peine perdu. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à ce sentir coupable pour la mort d'Amy, ca je faisais rien à Lucy. Et il l'avait rejeté car elle le lui avait demandé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Même si Lucy souriait, même si elle riait et lui disais que tout allait bien, Wyatt savais bien qu'elle n'allait pas du tout. Elle se donnait des airs d'une fille qui allait bien, mais il savais bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Il voyait son regard plein de tristesse. Il voyait ses yeux rouge lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle de bain du travail. Il voyait tout ça et il savais qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, peut importe quoi. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? En quoi pouvait-il être utile? Comment lui faire savoir qu'il était, et allait toujours être, là pour elle? Comment lui prouver qu'il l'aimait? Wyatt se laissa tombé au sol, les mains sur chaque côté de la tête. Comment faire? Soudain, il eut une idée. Il ne savais pas si ça allait marché. Il ne savais pas comment allait réagir Lucy, mais il devait essayer... Il se releva, pris son manteau, sorti de chez lui et verrouilla la porte. Puis, il se rendit chez elle... Il sonna à la porte, et attendit. Il put l'entendre crié quelque chose comme "deux secondes!" Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Lucy le regarda, surprise de le voir ici. Mais Wyatt ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit; il la prît dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

-Wy... Wyatt?

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la serrer encore et encore, sans rien dire. Il espérait que ce simple geste aide Lucy. Puis, il entendit les reniflements de l'historienne. Son chandail devint mouillé au fur et à mesure que Lucy pleurait.

-Elle me manque, Wyatt! Elle me manque tellement! Pleura t'elle.

En voyant toute la détresse de l'historienne, qui était surtout à cause de lui, Wyatt ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, lui aussi.

-Lucy... Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi! Je suis tellement désolé, tellement...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase; Lucy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle s'éloigna rapidement.

-Il faut croire que... même après ton rejet, je ne peut pas passé à autre chose... Dit-elle tristement en baissant les yeux.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rejeté.

Elle le regarda, les yeux encore larmoyant. Soudain, ce fut au tour de Wyatt à posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'historienne. Au tout début, Lucy se figea, surprise. Puis, lentement, elle lui répondit. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était doux, agréable et... amoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce ne fut que de quelques centimètres.

-Lucy. Je ne t'ai pas rejeté. Parce que je t'aime...

L'historienne accôta sa tête sur le torse de Wyatt, pleurant toujours, mais cette fois-ci, de joie.

-Je croyais, que j'étais seule!

-Jamais, Lucy. Je serai toujours avec toi!

-Promis?

-Promis!

 **Note: C'était, au début, censé être un minuscule oneshot, mais comme j'ai toujours trop d'imagination, il y aura un deuxième et dernier chapitre! Sinon... J'ai gardé le couple Jiya et Rufus car je les trouve super ensemble et j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que Connor et l'agent Christopher se soient mariés... Au départ, j'avais même pas pensé à ce couple, mais ma main a décidé ça et, après mûre réflexion, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée! Je les trouves tout mignons ensemble, non? Celon moi, ils vont bien ensemble! Alors c'est ça qui est ça et on se revoit pour le dernier chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note: Rebonjour! Hehe, euh... changement de plan, mon imagination a encore débordé et j'ai mal calculé mes trucs donc... ceci ne sera pas le dernier chapitre! Celon moi, il devrait finalement en avoir quatre! Alors passons à ce deuxième chapitre et bonne lecture!**

Cela faisais une semaine que Wyatt et Lucy s'était déclaré, et avait commencé à sortir ensemble... Lucy était toujours triste de ne plus avoir sa soeur, mais Wyatt était avec elle pour la soutenir, comme promis.

 **X(**

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se rendit dans le couloir et attendit que Wyatt entre. Puis, elle alla le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu m'a manqué! Se plaigna t'elle sans le lâché.

-Hey, Oh! Calme-toi un peu, ça fait même pas seize heure que je suis parti!

-J'aime pas être seule...

Il la serra d'un bras. Depuis qu'il habitait avec elle, Lucy ne pouvais plus se passé de lui! Chaque fois qu'il revenait du travail, elle était dans cet état; les yeux larmoyant, et paniqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savais ce que ça faisais, de perdre un être cher... Il savais aussi ce qui ce passais lorsqu'on se retrouvait seul, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à cette personne... Mais il savais que bientôt, Lucy n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de cette... peine... Il se recula, tenant fermement les épaules de Lucy. Il l'admira un bon moment sous le regard perplexe de l'historienne.

-Wyatt? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il lui prit la main, ouvrit la porte et la traîna dehors sans aucune explication.

-Wyatt! Que fais-tu? Wyatt!

-Viens. Répondit-il tout simplement.

-Mais où?

Soudain, l'historienne regarda le labo de Mason Industries qui se tenait devant elle. Elle obligea Wyatt à s'arrêter.

-Attend. Pourquoi on va là-bas? Je croyais qu'on ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici, que c'était terminé. Si tu veut rendre visite à Rufus et Jiya, on a qu'à aller cogné chez eux!

Wyatt ne l'écouta pas et l'amena de force dans le labo, où Connor, l'agent Christopher, Rufus et Jiya les attendait. Tous se tournèrent vers l'historienne.

-Lucy... commença Rufus

-... on a trouvé un moyen de ramener ta soeur. Finissa Wyatt.

-Que... Quoi? Mais comment?

L'agent Christopher s'avança et parla.

-C'est simple. On va revenir dans le temps, là où Flynn avait volé la navette principale, et on va trouvé une nouvelle historienne. À cet instant, ça sera comme si rien ne s'était passé pour toi ou ta famille et tu sera avec ta soeur.

Lucy prit un long moment pour digéré la nouvelle et la méthode... Elle pourrait revoir sa soeur! Comme si rien ne s'était passé! Elle était heureuse et allait acquiescer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose...

-Attendez! Si vous revenez dans le passé et que vous venez pas me voir, je vais perdre la mémoire, non?

-Tout ce qui ce sera passé dans le vaisseau, vos voyages dans le temps, nous tous... oui, vous ne pourrez pas vous en souvenir, mais le reste oui. Lui répondit calmement Connor.

-Alors... Ca sera comme si rien de tout ça n'aura existé... Je vais vous oublier, Rufus, Jiya, Connor, Agent Christopher...

Wyatt, qui venait de comprendre où allait le raisonnement de Lucy, lui prit la main.

-Lucy...

-Non, Non, Non! Je vais tout oublier! Mes amis... Et toi, Wyatt. Je vais t'oublier? Non! Hors de question!

Les larmes commençait à couler sur son visage.

-Lucy, c'est le seul moyen... Lui dit Rufus.

-J'ai dit non! Hors de question. Si je dois choisir entre vous et ma soeur... Non! Je veux rester comme ça... De toute façon, on ne peut pas retourner à une époque où on existe déjà!

-Connor a trouvé un moyen pour qu'on puisse. Lui dit Wyatt tristement.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il savais qu'elle allait être plus heureuse avec sa soeur...

-Mais, il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde! Il y a quelqu'un qui devra rester!

-toi. Lui dit Wyatt.

-Moi? Mais pourquoi?

Personne ne lui répondit. Wyatt lâcha sa main et tous montèrent dans la navette.

-Wyatt! Tu avais promis! Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais me laisser tombé! Sale menteur! Tu m'a menti! Cria t'elle alors que la porte se refermait.

Tout ceux qui avait grimper dans la navette pouvait entendre les pleurs de l'historienne. Ça leurs brisais tous le coeur. Surtout que, si Lucy oubliait, eux ne pourrais jamais. Mais, ils faisaient cela pour le bien de l'historienne. Wyatt était le plus triste. Il ferma les yeux.

-Wyatt... on peut toujours renoncer, tu sais? Lui dit Jiya.

-Non. Allez-y.

 **Note: Fin du chapitre! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a le suivant qui est déjà rédigé! Alors...**

 **Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note: De retour! Le chapitre 2 était beaucoup plus court, mais celui-là est plus long je crois. Alors bonne lecture!**

Lucy souffla ses bougies sous les applaudissements de sa petite sœur, Amy. Cela faisais quatre ans. Quatres ans depuis... elle ne savais pas trop en fait. Mais elle comptait les années depuis le "trou noir" comme elle l'appelait. Il y avais quatre ans et deux jours, Lucy s'était réveiller sur son divan, avec sa soeur qui l'a regardait inquiète. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi, mais Lucy avait eû une drôle d'impression. Puis, elle s'était rendue compte que certains de ses souvenirs était... différent. Comme si elle avait perdue la mémoire... Et depuis, elle comptait les années...

-Lucy! Cria Amy dans les oreilles de l'historienne.

-Ha! Hein? Quoi?

-Ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien...

Lucy se leva, sans touché à son gâteau. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Chaque fois qu'elle pensais à son réveil d'il y a quatres ans, elle ressentait une tristesse intense, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle se rendit à sa petite bibliothèque et prit un livre. Soudain, une lettre tomba au sol. Lucy se pencha et prit le paquet. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. La première feuille était assez petite et très rigide. Une écriture, celle de l'historienne, disait: «Wyatt et Lucy»

-Wyatt? C'est qui?

Lucy tourna la lettre et vit une photo d'elle même et d'un jeune homme. Elle regarda une autre photo, et une autre. Elles étaient toutes en lien avec elle et ce jeune homme. Elle commença à pleurer au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait les photos. Ses souvenirs commencèrent lentement à lui revenir en mémoire.

-Oh mon dieu, Wyatt!

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit de chez elle, sous le regard perplexe de sa soeur. Lucy se rendit à Mason Industries et trouva toute l'équipe, qui se mirent à la dévisager comme si elle était un alien.

-Lucy? dirent-t'ils, en choeur.

Parfait, ils se souvenaient d'elle! Donc, Wyatt aussi...

-Où est-il? Demanda t'elle.

-Wyatt?

-Où. Est. T'il? Répéta t'elle en articulant chacun de ses mots.

Tout le monde se regardèrent tristement, c'est Rufus qui parla:

-Wyatt est... partit. Et on sais pas où...

À cette nouvelle, Lucy repartie chez elle, sans un mot. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, avec son ordi, toujours sans rien dire. Amy, quant à elle, ne la dérangea pas. Elle avait vu les photos, et elle aussi s'était rappelé de Wyatt. Et elle savais que Lucy devait le retrouver...

X(

Elle tapa le nom de "Wyatt Logan" sur la barre de recherche google. Compte facebook, Twitter et Instagram, son travail dans les delta force, sa date de naissance... Plusieurs informations était indiquée, mais rien de bien intéressant pour Lucy... jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise l'adresse de Wyatt... Elle la nota, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, prit son sac, son manteau...

-Où est-ce que tu va? Lui demanda Amy qui la regardait.

-Dans l'Ohio.

Amy regarda sa grande-soeur avec tendresse. Elle espérait de tout coeur que Lucy retrouve Wyatt, c'est pourquoi elle lui dit:

-Bonne chance! Et... ramène le ici, ok?

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour ça!

C'est comme ça que Lucy sortit en direction de l'Ohio, pour retrouver Wyatt!

X(

Cela avait pris plusieurs jours à Lucy, avant qu'elle puisse enfin se tenir devant la porte de la maison de Wyatt. Elle prit une grande inspiration, nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir après quatre longues années, et appuya sur la sonnette. Ce fut une petite fille d'a peu près cinq ans, qui lui répondit.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous madame? Demanda t'elle en souriant avec ses deux petites dents de devant manquante.

-Pourrais-je voir ton papa ou ta maman? Demanda Lucy gentiment, en souriant à son tour. La fillette se tourna vers l'intérieur de la maison.

-MAMAN! C'EST POUR TOI! Cria t'elle.

Soudain, une belle jeune femme arriva. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains et elle était souriante. Lucy commença à se questionner; Était-elle vraiment chez Wyatt? Peut-être s'était-elle trompé d'adresse? Et si c'était vraiment chez lui, qui était ces deux personnes? Wyatt s'était-il remarié? L'avait-il oublié? Elle revint sur terre lorsque la dame lui toucha l'épaule.

-Oui?

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda la dame.

-Ha! Euh... Est-ce que je suis chez Wyatt Logan?

-Oui, c'est bien chez lui!

Ouf, elle ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse! Mais... cela voulait dire que cette dame, et cette enfant, était...

-Est-il ici présentement? J'aimerais lui parlé. Demanda Lucy, essayant de réprimer son angoisse grandissante.

-Ha! Non, il est allé faire l'épicerie!

-Ha! Merci!

Lucy s'apprêtait à repartir, mais se tourna vers la dame à la dernière seconde.

-Puis-je vous posé une question personnelle? Demanda t'elle.

-Heu, oui, pas de problème!

-Au risque de paraître indiscrète, êtes-vous la femme de Wyatt?

La dame se mit à rire.

-Oh non! La femme de cet imbécile? Pas du tout! Je suis sa soeur, Laya! Et voici ma fille, Sophia! Mon mari est mort il y a quelques temps, donc nous sommes venus chez lui!

Lucy soupira, soulagé. Ce n'était que sa soeur... Sa soeur...

-Merci beaucoup!

Et l'historienne repartie.

 **Note: Bon, pour Wyatt... Comme on ne connaît pas trop sa vie privée à parti qu'il était marié à Jessica, qui est morte, j'ai dû lui créer certains trucs!**

 **Premièrement, pour son adresse. Dans le fond, la raison du pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que Wyatt habite en Ohio est tout simplement parce que c'est la ville où Matt Lanter, l'acteur de Wyatt, est né! Donc j'ai fait le lien entre acteur-personnage et c'est pour cette raison que Wyatt habite en Ohio!**

 **Deuxièmement, Laya et Sophia. Je trouvais que ça pourrait être une bonne idée que Lucy voit la soeur et la nièce de Wyatt. En fait, je voulais créer une petite famille à notre soldat! Et puis, on va les revoirs très bientôt! (Je parle bien de Laya et Sophia!)**

 **Alors,**

 **Bye-Bye!**


End file.
